1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the oil and gas industry, and more specifically to water pumping systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Floating systems for pumping water in the mining, irrigation, and dredging industries are well known in the art and are effective means for supplying water during operation. In FIG. 1, a side view of a conventional floating water pump system 101 is shown. During use, the pump system floats in a fluid reservoir 103 and transfers the water to one or more systems or devices used during operation. It will be appreciated that reservoir 103 may be either natural or man-made. In the exemplary embodiment, the system 101 includes a pump 102 configured to channel fluid from reservoir 103 through a hose (not shown) to one or more systems needing the fluid. The pump 102 is secured to a frame 104, which in turn floats on the fluid reservoir via a plurality of floatation devices 106. It should be understood that the pump 102 is configured to be rigidly attached to the frame in the upright position.
In FIG. 2, a side view of the system 101 is shown secured to the flatbed 200 of truck 202 and ready for transport. It should be understood that system 101 requires the use of heavy duty transport vehicles, for example, a semi-truck. It should be understood that extensive costs and time is exhausted during the preparation and transport of pump system 101. As depicted in FIG. 3, a side view of the pump system 101 is shown being lowered in the fluid reservoir 103 via a crane 107 operably associated with the vehicle.
A common disadvantage with conventional floating water pump systems exists. For example, the conventional pump systems are top heavy due to rigidly attached pump relative to the frame. It is also difficult to transport the pump system due to the positioning of the pump relative to the platform. Further, the conventional pump system requires the use of a crane and/or other similar means to lift and lower the pump system in the fluid reservoir. The conventional pumps do not have wheels, thereby greatly reducing the mobility of the pump systems. These and other problems are common with conventional pump systems described above.
Although great strides have been made in the area of floating water pump systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.